Kosong
by summer dash
Summary: alasan dia hidup adalah Konoha dan pria itu. jika keduanya tidak bisa ia pertahankan, maka kematian terdengar sebagai jalan keluar yang sempurna. hidup takkan berarti tanpa tujuan kan? chapter 2 update. compete.
1. Chapter 1

**Kosong**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi sensei**

**Fanon, Rated T**

**The plot can make u dizzy..**

"Aku hanya bisa membebaskan satu orang. Siapa yang kau pilih?" Ujar Tsukio sambil menunjukkan seringai liciknya kearah Sasuke. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Memilih diantara teman-teman setimnya, Sakura dan Naruto membuatnya bingung. Jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, ia jamin ia akan mencoba untuk membebaskan kedua orang rekannya yang sedang disekap. Tapi dengan kondisi dirinya yang terluka parah, serta Naruto dan Sakura yang ia yakin berada dalam kondisi yang tidak berbeda darinya harus membuatnya berpikir cepat.

Dia janji, tidak akan pernah mempercayakan lagi tugas mata-mata pada Naruto. Itu sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri.

"Naruto," ujarnya. Bagaimanapun rekan setimnya itu merupakan calon hokage dan memiliki kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Mendengar keputusan sang Uchiha, Tsukio menunjukkan seringainya.

"Sudah kuduga."

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang memandangnya pedih. Beberapa _shinobi_ Kiri mengantar Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan kehadapannya.

"Kau memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk keluar dari wilayahku"

_Semoga keputusanku benar_

Sasuke segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya nanar.

"Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau membiarkan Sakura-_chan_ berada dalam genggaman Tsukio brengsek itu!" Teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke menjenguknya di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Aku harus memilih. Kondisimu saat itu parah, kau bisa mati."

"Dia seorang gadis, bodoh! Kau kira apa yang ia pikirkan saat kau justru memilihku dibandingkan dirinya!"

Kakashi menahan tubuh Naruto yang seakan-akan ingin menerkam Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-_san_ adalah kunoichi yang hebat. Dia juga _kunoichi_ medis. Dia pasti bisa melarikan diri," ujar Sai berusaha berpendapat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke pada Sai saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang setelah menjenguk Naruto. Berkat Sai, Naruto kini menjadi lebih tenang. Sai berhenti dan menatap wajah Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi aku mungkin tidak akan melakukannya jika aku menjadi kau Uchiha-_san_. Karena gadis itu mencintaimu," ujar Sai sambil berlalu. Sasuke meremas dadanya. Rasanya sakit.

_Keputusanku benar kan?_

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, upacara _omiai_ yang sempat tertunda beberapa bulan yang lalu mau tak mau harus kembali dilaksanakan. Perjodohan antara Sasuke dan seorang gadis dari klan hyuuga. Beberapa hiasan dipasang, tidak seramai yang direncanakan memang mengingat Sakura yang masih ditawan. Tapi semuanya menyambut penyatuan dua klan penting. Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu didalam desa, ia sedkiti mnegernyitkan dahinya melihat beberapa bagian desa yang diberi hiasan. Satu jam. Itu waktu yang diberikan Tsukio padanya. Tak mau membuang waktu ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor Hokage.

"Sakura!" Tsunade memekik tak percaya mendapati muridnya yang seharusnya sedang berada dalam tawanan pihak musuh kini berdiri dihadapannya. Meski Sakura kini berwajah pucat, hal itu tak mengurangi rasa syukurnya.

"_Shisou_... Ada.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beri tahu padamu," ujarnya ragu

"Eh?"

Sakura menarik kerah kimono yang ia kenakan hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Shizune menganga tidak menduga bahwa _kouhai_nya berani melakukan tindakan sefrontal itu dihadapan _shisou_ mereka. Akan tetapi matanya serta Tsunade justru membelalak karena hal lain. Mereka melihat _tattoo_ berbentuk bunga Sakura yang dilingkupi oleh duri-duri tajam.

"Itu..."

"Ini adalah segel terlarang," ujar Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Tsunade yang terputus. "Tsukio memasang segel ini padaku, menandakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Dengan segel ini nyawaku bagai ada digenggamannya. _Shisou_ tahu kan?" Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kau.. Kau.."

"Aku bisa datang kesini dengan alasan untuk mengembalikan ini padamu _shisou_, mulai saat ini aku bukan lagi _shinobi_ Konoha," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan hitai ate miliknya pada sang hokage kelima. "Aku harus segera kembali ke Tsukio," ujar Sakura.

"Katakan kau bercanda," ujar Tsunade tak percaya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat air mata menggenangi matanya.

"_Shisou_... Bisakah... bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Tolong utus orang untuk membunuhku. Dengan posisiku seperti ini kematian justru terdengar lebih melegakan," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kau bodoh! Aku akan mengutus orang untuk membebaskanmu! Dan kemudian kita akan melepaskan segel itu," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kita semua tahu, bahwa segel ini tidak mungkin dilepas. Aku adalah miliknya. Begitu juga nyawaku. Membunuh Tsukio sama saja dengan membunuhku, karena jika ia mati aku juga akan mati."

"Sakura kau.."

"Tsukio meletakkan satu tabung gas beracun di Konoha, dosisnya cukup untuk membunuh penduduk Konoha. Lebih baik _shisou_ segera mencarinya."

"Saku-"

"Sepertinya Konoha sedang merayakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Upacara _omiai_ antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan dilaksanakan besok," ujar Tsunade. "Sakura kau tidak melakukan ini hanya karena bocah itu kan?"

"..."

"Hanya karena bocah itu lebih memilih untuk membebaskan Naruto dibandingkan dirimu. Kau tahu apa alasannya kan?"

"Aku tahu _shisou_. Tapi... Tetap saja rasanya sakit. Aku mencintai Sasuke _shisou_, sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas sesuatu yang sudah ia putuskan. Tujuan hidupku saat itu hanya Sasuke dan Konoha, mengingat hanya itu yang tersisa bagiku. Jika dia tak bisa kuraih berarti Konoha adalah satu-satunya alasan aku bertahan. Dan dengan situasiku yang seperti ini, kematian adalah hal yang terbaik."

"..."

"Sakura-_chan_," gumam Shizune lirih.

"Aku tidak sanggup mengkhianati konoha, _shisou_. Tidak bisa mengkhianati kalian, teman-temanku, kakashi-_san_, tim 7... Kumohon, bantulah aku."

"_Wakatta_," ujar Tsunade setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Tsunade-_sama_! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Protes Shizune. "Pasti ada cara lain!"

"Shizune, diamlah!" Bentak Tsunade.

Sakura tersenyum lirih.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini _shisou_. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki guru sepertimu dan _senpai_ sepertimu Shizune-_senpai, sayounara_," dengan sekelebatan sosok Sakura pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau.. Aku tidak percaya kau mengiyakan permintaannya," ujar Shizune sambil memnangis. "Aku kecewa padamu Tsunade_-sama_" ujar Shizune sambil keluar dari kantor hokage dengan membawa ton-ton dalam pelukannya

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Shizune? Gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup dan lebih memilih mati. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dengan membiarkannya hidup, itu hanya akan menyiksanya, tak ada cara lain selain mengikuti keinginannya. Membunuhnya dengan tangan kita," ujar Tsunade. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dimatanya. Bagaimanapun Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Keesekoan harinya Tsunade mengumpulkan team Kakashi dan team Maito guy diruangannya.

"Sakura adalah mata-mata dari kiri," ujar hokage kelima ketika semuanya telah berkumpul. Para _shinobi_ yang berkumpul diruangan itu memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari Kakashi yang seolah-olah merasa _dejavu_, hingga Naruto dan Lee yang mengatakan bahwa candaan Tsunade tidak lucu.

"Diamlah kalian semua! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menanggapi kalian satu persatu! Oleh sebab itu aku memanggil kalian karena misi ini berkaitan dengan kenyataan Sakura sebagai mata-mata."

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Tidak lagi," erangnya pahit.

"Kalian harus membunuh Haruno Sakura," ujar Tsunade lirih.

Situasi yang tadinya ramai oleh celetukan Naruto dan Lee yang menganggap bahwa semuanya tidak mungkin menjadi hening. Kini mereka semua sadar, hokage kelima tidak bercanda.

"Kau.. Menyuruh kami membunuh Sakura?" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya. "Dia muridmu."

"Justru karena dia muridku, makanya kalian harus membunuhnya. Aku sangat tahu kemampuannya sebagai _kunoichi_. Yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya kalian yang mengetahui hampir semua gerak-geriknya," jelas Tsunade

"Dengarkan aku! Dia muridmu_ baa-san_!" Teriak Naruto. Kakashi menahan tubuh Naruto yang hampir menerjang hokage kelima. Beberapa anbu langsung datang dan berdiri didepan Tsunade, membentuk segel penyerangan.

"Hentikan. Aku bisa menghadapi bocah itu sendirian!" Ujar Tsunade mengusir para anbu pegawalnya.

"Haah.. Kau tenanglah! Dari informasi yang kudapat, selama menjadi mata-mata disini Sakura meletakkan sebuah tabung gas beracun yang dapat membinasakan Konoha jika meledak. Tim guy, tugas kalian mencari keberadaan tabung itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_ _baa-san_? Kau tidak benar-benar menyuruh kami membunuhnya kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Jika senjata itu ditemukan, maka tak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya."

TBC

Fict ini two shoot, sebenarnya lanjutannya sudah kubuat tapi aku ga yakin buat mempublishnya juga.. Mengingat baru sekali ini setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya mempublish fict bertemakan angst... Sebenernya aku ga pede, mengingat tema yang selalu kubawa selalu happy happyyy.. Yah walau kadang ada hurtnya..

Urgh, ga pede ga pedeee... Menurut kalian keep or delete?

Makasih atas kesediaan kalian yg mau membaca fict aneh ini #ojigi


	2. Chapter 2

**Kosong**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi sensei**

**Fanon, Rated T**

**The plot can make u dizzy..**

Team Guy berpencar, mencari tabung beracun yang berada didalam Desa. Semuanya berdoa agar itu hanya sekedar informasi yang salah, sehingga keputusan akan Sakura bisa ditangguhkan. Akan tetapi Tsunade dan Shizune tahu bahwa itu bukanlah informasi yang salah. Karena Sakura yang menginformasikannya.

"Bagaimana Neji?" Tanya Guy setelah mereka berkeliling desa dengan Neji yang mengaktifkan byakugannya. Neji menggeleng.

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa meletakkan tabung itu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sama sekali. Desa ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang memiliki byakugan dan penciuman yang sensitif dari klan Inuzuka," ujar Tenten.

"Itu berarti Sakura-_san_ meletakkan bungkusan itu pada tempat yang tidak mungkin dicurigai, atau informasi itu palsu" ujar guy.

"Tentu saja itu palsu _sensei_! Sakura-_chan_ tidak mungkin mata-mata dari kiri," ujar Lee. Semua anggota tim berharap bahwa apa yang Lee katakanlah yang terjadi.

"Neji, tolong periksa ruang penelitian," ujar guy setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"_Byakugan_," Neji meneliti setiap jengkal ruang penelitian, mencari keberadaan tabung. "Ada," ujarnya setelah menemukan sebuah tabung aneh dibalik dinding.

Semua pasang mata yang berada diruangan hokage menatap tabung yang berada di atas meja. Tsunade telah memerintahkan tim investigasi untuk meneliti tabung itu, dan mereka melaporkan bahwa didalam tabung itu memang terdapat gas beracun yang mematikan.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak mungkin melakukan ini," ujar Naruto dengan menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Tapi tim investigasi mengatakan bahwa−" Naruto keluar dari kantor hokage dengan gusar. Ia membanting pintu okage sebagai tanda ketidak setujuannya. Semua memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan Naruto. Hanya saja dia tidak siap mendengar berita ini," ujar Kakashi berusaha membela semampunya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ingat. Kalian adalah shinobi. Seorang shinobi yang tidak mengikuti peraturan adalah sampah," ujar Tsunade

Ya, dan yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah. Benarkan, Kakashi?

Situasi antara konoha dan kiri semakin memanas. Sejak peristiwa penyekapan yang dilakukan terhadap Naruto dan Sakura usaha damai yang diusahakan oleh desa-desa ninja lainnya ditolak secara mentah-mentah oleh kedua belah pihak. Mau tak mau perang antara kedua desa ini pun terjadi.

"Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya," ujar Sasuke saat para shinobi yang berada di garis depan berdebat tentang siapa yang akan melawan Tsukio. Seperti yang diduga, pada perang kali ini Tsukio sendiri yang akan berperan sebagai komandan perang.

"Aku akan membunuh Tsukio dengan tanganku sendiri," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. "aku yang akan menghadapinya dan kemudian membebaskan Sakura."

"Sakura adalah penghianat. Kau harus melihatnya sebagai musuhmu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa melihat Sakura-_chan_ sebagai musuhku. Kau juga begitu kan Sasuke?" ujarnya sambil memandang Sasuke meminta persetujuan, akan tetapi pria itu hanya menunjukkan raut wajah datar sebagai respon.

"Andai saja aku bisa mempercayainya seperti Naruto percaya padanya," ujar Ino saat Naruto meninggalkan tenda. "Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, aku bisa melihat sendiri ia melukai beberapa shinobi Konoha. Dan ia juga mengobati para shinobi Kiri yang terluka," ujar Ino sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. "Saat aku melihatnya aku tahu bahwa ia adalah penghianat, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyerangnya."

Semuanya sadar, kata-kata Ino memang benar. Sakura adalah shinobi Kiri bukan lagi Konoha, sekarang dia adalah musuh mereka. Tapi entah mengapa tetap saja mereka tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sangat sulit untuk menyerangnya.

"Seharusnya kau masih berada di tenda membicarakan strategi yang akan kita gunakan," ujar Sasuke saat ia menyusul Naruto keluar dari tenda.

"Mengapa mereka tidak mau mempercayai Sakura-_chan_? Seharusnya mereka mengenalnya! Dan apa-apaan Tsunade baa-san itu! Seenaknya saja ia menyuruh kita membunuh Sakura! Padahal ia tidak pernah memberi keputusaan asal-asalan seperti ini saat kepergianmu dulu," ujar Naruto penuh emosi.

"Mungkin justru karena itu adalah mengenai Sakura hokage-_sama_ menjadi seperti itu," ujar Kakashi yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang mereka berdua. Kakashi duduk bersila di tanah, menemani dua orang mantan muridnya yang kini memiliki pangkat yang sama dengannya. "Hokage-sama sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya. Aku rasa tidak ada yang jauh lebih terpukul dibandingkan dirinya. Saat ini perang tenga terjadi disini. Banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan terlebih lagi dengan kenyataan mengenai Sakura yang membuatnya terpukul. Mau tak mau ia harus mengambil keputusaan Naruto," ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu bekas muridnya itu.

Naruto tercenung. Dia tahu bahwa apa yang Kakashi katakana memang benar. Ia tidak bleh bersika egois seperti ini. Saat ini perang terjadi, ia idak bisa hanya memikirkan dirinya semata.

"….. aku mengerti, mulai saat ini aku akan menganggap Sakura sebagai musuhku," ujarnya pedih, sedangkan Sasuke, seperti biasanya dia hanya menghela nafas tanpa suara. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Perang telah menginjak minggu kedua. Ratusan korban berjatuhan baik dari pihak Konoha maupun Kiri, akan tetapi tidak ada inisiatif damai datang dari kedua belah pihak. Sasukeberlari dari batang pohon yang satu ke yang lainnya ia bisa melihat beberapa sinobi yang terluka parah dan sedang diobati ole ninja medis. Saat itu matanya tiba-tiba menangkap helaian merah muda. Merasa diperatikan Sakura menoleh kearah atas, iamelihat Sasuke yangtenga menatapnya yang sedang mengobati seorang shinobi Kiri. Dengan bergegas ia menyeleaikan pengobatannya dan berlari menuju keatas pohon yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu," kata yang refleks diucapkan oleh Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa detik ia pun membuka mata dan menunjukkan sharingannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," ujarnya pahit. Sakura tersenyum lirih. Sepertinya ini memang telah ditakdirkan. Pertempuran antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Kematian yang harus dirasakan oleh salah satu pihak. Dan yang Sakura tahu kematian ada dipihaknya. Itu pilihannya bukan?

**Sreet**

Sasuke menyerang Sakura menggunakan pedang kusanagi miliknya. Sakura menangkisnya dengan menggunakan kunai miliknya. Saring menyerang terjadi diantara dua shinobi yang dulu menjadi rekan setim.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau tidak serius menyerangku?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati bahwa Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh menyerangnya. Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin serius melawanku, jangan salahkan aku jika kau yang terlebih dahulu terbunuh," ujar Sakura dengan senyum miris. Sakura bisa merasakan helaan nafas berat Sasuke dan tatapan tajamnya yang menandakan bahwa saat ini ia berkonsentrasi melawannya. Dibandingkan hidup dengan mengkhianati teman-temannya ia lebih memilih untuk mati, tapi saat melihat Sasuke entah mengapa sedikit keegoisan muncul. Mungkin, mungkin saja ia bisa tetap hidup seperti ini, ia bisa mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk keluar dari Konoha dan hhidup seperti seorang biasa. Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat melihat Ino terluka karena melawan salah seorang shinobi dari Kiri.

"Ino…," gumamnya lirih

"Kau memuakkan," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kau bertarung melawan Konoha, teman-temanmu, mengkianati mereka."

"…."

"Aku bersyukur tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu Haruno."

Sakit. Sakura meremas dadanya pelan, menahan perasaan luka yang lagi-lagi menyebar dihatinya. Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura dengan menghunuskan peang kusanagi yang telah dialiri oleh cakra. Sakura terdiam melihat pergerakan Sasuke, ia menutup matanya perlahan. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mulai datang berkelebatan dalam pikirannya. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, terpilih menjadi teman setimnya bersama dengan Naruto dan Kakashi, ujian chunin di hutan terlarang, dan juga kepergian Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan," entah mengapa kata-kata Sasuke terngiang dikepalanya.

_Ne, sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi.. meskipun begitu.._

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia harus menghindar jika tidak mau terkena pedang itu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya benci. Mungkin ini memang lebih baik, toh kau tidak bisa hidu tanpa Konoha dan pria itu. Pria itu membencimu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Semuanya sudah kau lakukan namun tak berhail. Dia tak menganggapmu dan kini bahkan membencimu. Semuanya runyam kini kau bahkan mengkhianati Konoha karena keberadaan segel yang ada ditubuhmu itu. Sakura tersenyum miris. Mungkin tuhan memang tidak mengijinkannya mencintai Sasuke, sehingga semuanya menjadi runyam seperti ini.

_Tapi meskipun begitu…_

"_Demo… aishiteru_," bisik Sakura lirih sebelum ia bergerak maju, membiarkan pedang kusanagi Sasuke menusuk dirinya.

Satu tusukan tepat di jantungnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang kian melemah, ia juga bisa melihat untaian air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Sasuke bisa mendengar detak jantung Sakura yang kian melemah dan akhirnya berhenti berdetak. Ia sudah tak bernyawa. Sakura sengaja menusukkan diri ke pedang kusanagi miliknya.

_Tapi.. aku mencintaimu.._

Perkataan Sakura mau tak mau membuat dirinya gamang, apakah ia benar-benar berkhianat atau tidak entah mengapa sudah tidak menjadi prioritas bagi sasuke. Yang Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa pedih, sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan kunai. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia menangis. Rasanya sama saat ia kehilangan Itachi, kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Akhirnya ia tahu, ia mencintai Haruno Sakura.

"_Aishiteru mo_," ujarnya lirih. Akan tetapi semuanya terlambat, gadis itu telah pergi karena dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan jasad Sakura ditanah. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena hujan, dan air mata. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar bahwa Tsukio sudah tewas ditangan Naruto. Perang telah berakhir, dengan kemenangan ditangan Konoha.

Benarkah ini yang kau inginkan Sasuke? Karena kenyataannya kau merasakan ada yang kurang dihatimu.

Sasuke berjalan bagaikan mayat hidup, meninggalkan tubuh Sakura dan pedang kusanagi miliknya. Kemenangan ada ditangan Konoha. Seharusnya ia merasa senang dan puas, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kosong. Yang ia tahu kini semuanya tak lagi berarti untuknya. Semuanya kosong dan hampa. Kini ia bahkan tidak lagi mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan padanya, ia juga tak lagi mempedulikan Naruto yang berlari kearanya dan memeluknya. Ia tidak memperhatikan semuanya, kecuali jasad Sakura yang berada di kejauhan. Ia tak peduli jika kini semua orang menatapnya khawatir. Semuanya kosong tak berarti, tanpa adanya gadis itu.

_Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura._

**Fin**

a.n: maafkan aku ceritanya endingnya hancur banget. Rasanya ga ada feel. Sebenernya ceritanya ada di otakku, tapi entah mengapa pas mau kutuli ngeblank banget.. ku bener-bener minta maaf kepada kalian semua, padahal kaian udah rela ngereview ngefave bahkan ngefollow.. eh malah ceritanya begini.. maafkan aku.. bener-bener maaaf ya..

terima kasih buat reviewer yang udah review chapter 1.. maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan.. #ojigi..

makasih banget buat** Yuna Auron**, **deauliaas**,** smiley**, **Mirra**, **mysticious**, **plain**, **Lavender's Violin**,** Kuromi no Sora**, **Hikari ndychan bLackOnix**,** Li-chan Sasu-Saku**, **marichan. 41**, dan** AcaAzuka Yuri chan**


End file.
